Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 4.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Narrator: Next day, Thomas and Speedy head on. When he picked up a Close call, Thomas comes for a drink to let his parents, Caley Skyketchum and Gordon Highlander, pass by with toward Canforth with a passenger train. As Thomas presses the Close Call and Power Jump badges. While they head onward, they come to a screeching halt. * Goombas: Stop in the name of the King! Who dares walk along the path?! * Skipper: I say, Thomas! I believe we're blocked! * Goombas: That's right. We're tired of being pushed around by two little heroes like you, you idiots. We will kill you both! Hey, you! You're Thomas, right? We can't let you pass. It's a direct order from the Goomba King! * Thomas: Bring it on, cowards! (activates his two lightsabers and begins to fight the two Goombas, who have activated their three red lightsabers. The blue goomba has a red double bladed saber, and the other has a single red saber. With their lightsabers springing to life, Thomas attacks the Goombas, causing the brothers to retreat) * Speedy: Give it to them. Give it to them. Give it to them, Thomas! (Thomas slashes the weapons out of the hands of the two Goombas, switches off his sabers, and grabs hold of the Goombas, but throws them up in the air) * Thomas: Now we can go through. (struggles, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge, and pounds on his way once again. Thomas passes Jones Goods, who passes by with a rake of coaches, until he reaches a large castle) * Speedy: Would you look at that?! That's a giant castle! They're used to be a bridge on the other side, but what's happened to it?! What's happening? (King Goomba stumbles forward) * King Goomba: Who dares to disturb me?! What the--?! Is that Thomas? Yes, it is, and it's true. You've made it this far. This is far as you'll be going. Now it's time to show who's the boss! I'll teach you about hurting enemies. You'll never leave this place until I have revenge. Guys, take care of this upstart, and come in here. Now we'll show you twits, who the really goombas are! (the three villains activate their five lightsabers. Thomas picks up and reloads another pistol gun and takes his other pistol gun but fires his shots at he two goombas first and puts his guns down) * Thomas: I think the delay will take for a very long time. * King Goomba: This time, I'm going to make sure you're going to die! This is it, Thomas. I'll fix you. Say goodbye. (takes out his shotgun and fires his shots at Thomas, who uses the force against the shots and backfires the shots on King Goomba, who now dies) Blast you, Thomas! What's the matter with you?! Next time, you'll be unlucky! * Thomas: Yes, we will. Now let us pass. Shall we get going now? * Speedy: Let's go. (pushes a button to open the door and activate a switch to make a bridge for Thomas to get across and hops back into Thomas's cab before the little blue engine and Edward's freight cars set off again) * Narrator: Meanwhile... * Miss Trunchbull: Your horribleness! I've got terrible news. I've killed poor Thomas and Speedy. * Cerberus: What?! But that's not possible! If he comes back to life and arrives at Toad town, I'll be coming for you! If you keep this up, providing you're a repeat offender, you'll be sorry because I'm invincible with the Star Rod I hold! * Truck Bros: Hi! We're the Truck Bros. Care for some help? * Cerberus: Yes, I have a mission for you, a stupid mission. * Truck Bros: Killing is our pleasure. Command and your will shall get done! * Cerberus: You will find and kill Thomas and his cheetah buddy, Speedy, who has a collar around his neck and a lead attached to Thomas. * Truck Bros: It gets as good as done. * Cerberus: (laughs evilly) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. The Truck Bros will make very fine scrap out of you and make food out of your cheetah buddy. (laughs evilly) Category:Daniel Pineda